


Tea

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Full Moon Ficlet, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The last time that Peter had been in Beacon Hills, it didn't have a tea shop and it didn't have a young lady who looked like that either. Peter was pleased with both things.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 20
Kudos: 243
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #417: Tea





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Peter hadn't been inside of Beacon Hills for a long time. When his sister had replaced him as Left Hand, he had left Beacon Hills and not looked back. He had a strong pack bond with the rest of his family since Talia never broke that. He met up with family in various cities, including San Francisco, when he was close to there for work. He hosted his youngest nephew Spencer in New York City when he went to college there. He just didn't have the strong tie to protect the pack anymore.

Beacon Hills looked different. It looked more prosperous than it had been when he had been there before. He drove the streets, finding the places he needed to go to get what he needed to get settled in his apartment. He would gladly stay with them at the family house, but he really didn't want to intrude on the grief they were all going through when he didn't mourn his sister's passing as he should. He loved her, but he really didn't like her at all.

A whoop from a siren had Peter pulling over. He had been going just a mile below the speed limit for the street and had been signaling. He had no clue what he was being pulled over for. He leaned over to grab his registration and insurance card when the passenger door opened up, and a man sat down. Peter was about to react wrong when he saw Noah Stilinski.

"Noah," Peter said, and he shut the glove box before turning to look at the man. He looked old. Not the adult that Peter had flirted with even though he was married whenever the man caught him doing something that he shouldn't as a teenager.

"Peter. I thought that it was you. Welcome home, though I guess coming home would be better if there weren't such horrible reasons."

"No, it's good to be home, no matter what happened to my sister," Peter said.

"Yeah, Derek said that you were ambivalent about the death of your sister. I understand that. My father finally died a few years back, and I still don't know how I feel about that."

"So you pulled me over to chat?" Peter asked. He looked in the rearview mirror to see that the cruiser didn't even have its lights or siren on anymore. He shook his head at that.

"A Shelby Cobra, I knew it was you as soon as I saw it come into town a few days ago. I wanted to see what you do, though. Did you find a place?"

"I found a place before arriving, but it wasn't ready until yesterday. I've been looking around the town at what's different, as well as dealing with work. I can work from anywhere, but I have meetings in cities across the country. I'm just taking my time to learn everything that has changed."

"Well, there is a little bistro near the station that I think you'll like," Noah said before he opened the door and slipped out of the car.

Peter was intrigued by what Noah said, but he had things he had to do. He made plans to actually visit the little shop the next morning. He would judge how good they were based on breakfast.

* * *

The smell of the bistro was enticing to Peter's sense as he parked in the parking lot. It looked like the place had a good bit of people inside but not many cars. He assumed many walked there or stopped in a while, just going to other shops up and down the strip.

No one looked up at him as he entered the bistro, named Mischief's Bistro. The name was interesting to Peter, but he pushed it away as he took in the woman behind the counter who was reading a book.

Peter didn't see a sign about waiting to be seated, so Peter dropped down into a seat at a table for two. He looked at the woman and waited to be acknowledged. She didn't even look up at him. Peter frowned.

A few seconds later, a woman came out of the back and ruffled the other girl's hair. She hopped up and closed her book before heading toward the door to the side. Peter had assumed it went somewhere but as it opened up and saw it was a shop of some kind.

"So sorry about that. My register is broken, it won't shut, so I needed to call my handyman to have him come and look at it, so I needed someone to watch things. She is always so good about that. Here is your menu." the waitress set down the menu and smiled at Peter. She looked him up and down and was about to say something when someone else came in the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

Peter looked at the menu. The food was not the normal diner food, but it seemed healthier. There were a few sugar ladened dishes, but all had options to make them better. The only dish that couldn't be the biscuits and gravy. It sounded like heaven, really. He looked at the drinks next to find that it was the standard. However, there was a note about the teas on option. Peter raised his eyebrows at that. He picked up the small menu in the condiment holder, and he felt like this place was looking up even more given how many teas they had on option. There was even the chance for a latte of any of the teas. Peter looked over them, and he chose the Beacon latte. The blend of tea was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

The waitress came and took his order, nearly flirting the entire time. Peter wasn't inclined to flirt back. He didn't mind being flirted with, but he hated it when it was someone who was working in a tipped capacity. He was never sure if they were genuine or not. Even his senses didn't tell him either way.

Peter pulled out his Kindle when he was ready to start to read.

Peter had a weakness for romances, but not just any old ones. No, he liked the fantasy ones of any age range. He liked picking out the people who found true research on Werewolves and the like, the ones who had no clue, and those he knew were in the know.

"And here is your latte," the girl from the other shop said as she set it down on Peter's table. Up close, Peter could see she was dotted with moles across her face, one on her cheek that made Peter wanted to kiss it.

"Thank you, so next door is the tea shop?" Peter asked.

"Oh, new in town?" the girl asked. She wore no nametag.

"Just back after years away."

"Well, welcome home. Yes, the tea shop is next door. Before this, her tea was a travesty, and I had to take over that part. Everything's the same price over there, just items made for here the profits are split between us. When you are done eating, come over and check it out." She spun on her heel and marched into the shop; Peter saw someone at the counter.

Peter was intrigued by the girl as well as the shop.

Breakfast passed quickly, the waitress toning down the flirting as Peter mostly ignored her to read as he ate. He only got refills on his glass of water.

Once he was done, he left his money on the table, with a good tip. He hoped that he could teach her to leave him alone more than bothering him with time. He would probably come here every single morning. Peter loved breakfast, but he hated cooking first thing in the morning.

Peter walked to the door and slipped into the tea shop. It smelled wonderful. He could smell all the blends and how they mixed together, but there was also the scent of someone. He knew it had to be the girl since it was entrenched in all layers of the place.

"Oh, you came over! That's exciting," the girl said.

"I do adore tea," Peter said.

"Oh, so you are going to be a regular. That's great. So we have a few perks for frequent shoppers. I also have a few welcome gifts left from the grand re-opening I Just had."

"Grand re-opening?"

"Bigger store. I ran the store out of my house while the shop was being worked on. I wasn't set to do it, but a drunkard rammed his car into the shop, so it was just easier to get it all done at the same time."

"You say that like he did it on purpose," Peter said.

"Oh, he did. He was aiming for my father. He saw it coming and got out of the way, along with tackling me to the ground. He's in jail for two counts of attempted murder. He won't be getting out anytime soon. The judge doesn't like it when you try and kill the Sheriff."

Peter tried not to react to her words, but he knew exactly who this was. Stiles Stilinski. Cora talked about her sometimes when he called to check-in. He had not listened to her for a while on too many details. He wondered what exactly had happened to have someone try and killed the Sheriff and his daughter. Noah was a good man, so it was obviously something of a horrible mess.

"Well, I'm glad I picked it when I came home. I do love tea. Do you have a listing of some kind?'

"Oh, yes, here." A pamphlet was handed over to Peter. It was listed in order of the tea that was the base when it was a blend.

Peter walked over to the chair and table in the corner that looked outside, and he sat down to figure out what he wanted. He didn't have a kettle or anything in his hotel room, but simple blacks would be easy to do with a simple kettle. He had a nice kettle in storage at the moment, but it was on a truck on its way here.

"Your blends are wonderful," Peter said.

"Thank you. Most of them are my own creation, but the named ones are those person's. I enjoy blending weird things, and some of them make it, and some don't."

Peter listened as she moved around the shop, stocking things out on the shelves. He saw that there was already made up canisters but also sachets. He might get a few of those so that he didn't have to fuss with things in the hotel room. He also liked the idea of just trying all of the teas. The Prices were not horrible either, much lower than he thought they would be.

Flipping to the back page, Peter saw an image of a small bit of land in the middle of the Preserve. He knew that land well. It was on Hale land. Which meant that she was in some way attached to the family. She wasn't a wolf.

"Peter," Stiles said after a few minutes of him staring off into space.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"What exactly are you here for?"

"To Support Derek," Peter said.

"Derek, not Laura?" Stiles asked.

"No, not Laura. I never thought she would be a good alpha. She's too flighty. Why do you ask?"

"Cora and Spencer are worried." Stiles waved her phone and then pointed up. Peter looked up and focused his hearing beyond the shop. He could hear Cora and Spencer talking.

"They live above here?"

"We all live together. Derek until his mother died, and he moved into the house after he was granted the Alpha power. Laura wasn't happy, and so Cora and Spencer did not follow. Laura doesn't like me, so she stays mostly away."

"Laura was spoiled too much as a child as the firstborn and the supposed heir. Talia was never treated like that, and I reminded her of that. That was when I was put out as the Left Hand. Derek called me, and I came."

"He didn't say that."

"How did you know me?" Peter asked.

"Spencer talks about you a lot, and Cora does as well. They have pictures of when they have met up with you all over the loft. It's a two-story loft. The first is the normal stuff and the second level is the bedrooms. You actually bought the top floor. It's a single floor."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, the realtor was very hush-hush on the name, so I just kept my eye out for new people. Also, the realtor called you a pompous asshole, and well, Derek calls you that all the time."

"I see. Well, me living above the shop might not be a good thing for me," Peter said. He had a weakness for Earl Grey lattes, and the latte he had with breakfast had been top-notch for an unsweetened one. The steamed milk added just that touch of sweetness without making it overly sweet. Peter wasn't fond of sugar in his tea; the taste of sugar was just too much for him. He had few sweet things that he did like.

"You are renting directly from me, and we can chat about that later. If you want, I can show you the place."

"You don't need to stay in here?" Peter asked.

"Nah, I have a button that people ring when they need me. I can run down. I know that you are having your stuff shipped over."

"Yes, I am. It should be here tomorrow."

"Hmm, so your tea stuff is in that? Where have you been getting your tea?"

"I've been getting lattes from the Starbucks over on Main Street."

"Bah, there is a better coffee shop over on the other side of the Sheriff's station. There is a reason we all settled close to there."

Stiles tapped a few things on her register and then waved for Peter to follow her. He did, seeing the little doorway that led to stairs in the backroom area.

"Is there outside entrances?"

"Yes, from the parking lot behind. There are a lot of spots, and I am never full enough that people don't have anywhere to park."

Peter let Stiles ramble as she talked about the loft apartment. Peter had seen images of it online, and he had liked it. That it was just above where Cora and Spencer lived just made it better.

The loft apartment was wonderful, better than Peter thought it would be. He had been prepared for the scent of strangers and horribleness, but instead, he smelled his family and Stiles, as well as a little bit of the tea and some of the bistro.

"So, the building, do you own it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, everything in it. I perfected something that made me a lot of money while I was in college. I bought this building when I came home."

"So you own the restaurant as well?"

"Yes, I don't want to actually run it, so Margie does that."

"Why did you buy it then?"

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she looked at Peter. "That's not something I want to talk about at the moment. I will talk to you about it tonight on a date if you want."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. Stiles was looking at him with a cocky look on her face that was mostly backed up by her body language and her eyes. There was that little bit of doubt. "What would my family think?"

"Derek, Cora, and Spencer? I told them the first time that Spencer showed me a picture of you that I would climb you like a tree and ride you until you were exhausted."

"I see, and that's all you want?"

"Hell no. Derek's told me all about you, you know. Everything you used to do with him. The kind but stern uncle. He loves you. He's happy you are back."

"I know that." Peter did know that. It was because Derek liked him that Spencer and Cora did. Laura had never liked it, and it was her refusing to have him as her Left Hand that made Talia let him go. It had only been Peter not letting his nieces and nephews be alone during it all had been why Kate Argent had been caught when she tried to get a substitute job teaching at Derek's school. A friend of Peter's had been around and made sure that she was caught lying about who she was.

Her plans had been revealed in how she had got into the school and put herself right into the path of Derek. Peter had made sure that Derek was aware and that Derek knew that he could come if he was ever needed. Which was why he was here. Derek had reached out and begged for him to come, so he had.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Peter said as he looked at his phone.

"Peter, I heard a little bird that you are in Beacon Hills," Celeste said.

"I am. I'll be settling into a lovely loft and making sure that my stupid nephew doesn't get his Alpha Spark taken away."

"I have a job for you," Celeste said.

"What? You have already given me many jobs. I handle all of your money and accounts. Now, what else do you want me to do?"

"My niece is there with her father. I have just recently found out that Mieczyslawa is connected with the Hale pack."

"You want me to watch out for her?"

"No, I want to talk to her. She and her father have rebuffed me for years. There is bad blood after Claudia died. I would just like you to ask her to speak with me."

"That's a name," Peter said.

"Yes, well, she used to go by Mischief, and now she goes by-"

"Stiles," Peter said.

"Yes." Celeste sounded a little shocked at that.

"Well, Celeste, I will have to decline on that. I don't want to cause an issue."

"Why?" Celeste asked.

"Well, I have a date with Stiles tonight. I don't want to ruin my chances with her," Peter said. He looked at Stiles, who was faintly smiling at him. She held out her hand. Peter handed over the phone.

"Hello, auntie," Stiles said. She waved at the phone.

Peter nodded and agreed to listen in.

"Stiles," Celeste said.

"Peter will gladly talk about you to me, but I will tell you that my father still wants nothing to do with you. I wouldn't mind meeting and talking, but only if Peter tells me things that make me like you. So he works for you?"

"We took him under our protection," Celeste said.

"Under your protection...what are you?"

"Me, I'm human. Kais is an Alpha Werewolf. I run a family of Hunters who actually keep to the code, the correct code. The code that means I don't kill anyone unless there is no other way to save them." 

"Huh, so you saying you could at least attempt to save her was the truth?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, but after the fact, I found out it's impossible. Only one subset of magic users could do it, and it would have had to have happened when she was just starting to get sick, and it would take a lot of knowledge of magic. At the time, there was an extinct branch of magic that could have done it sooner, but then there was none. I hear whispers of one, though."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. Celeste was telling her about the Spark that even Peter had heard whispers of. The pack that ended up with the Spark was going to be powerful. 

"Well, if I hadn't been suppressed, my magic would have come out sooner, and maybe I could have saved her."

"Sweetie, no."

"Sweetie, yes. Derek didn't trust what Talia would do with me, so he's asked me to keep what I am on the down-low. Now that she is gone and Peter's back to being Left Hand, well, I feel like maybe it should be somehow known."

"You are the Spark," Peter said.

"Yes. There was a Darach masquerading as a Druid in town, and he was suppressing me. When we did the stupid ritual to help figure out where the other Darach in town had taken Dad and two others, I connected with the Nemeton in a way that he didn't like. It revealed him for who he was, and it wanted him dead. It took me over, and we snapped his neck. The Nemeton then helped me make it look like he was hiking and fell to his death."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Alan Deaton. Talia was pissed about his death as he was her Emissary. Then everything started to come out, and it was fucking hell."

"How were you able to keep that from the pack?" Celeste asked.

"Easy, most of them don't like me because of my ADHD. I'm the weak human who follows around behind Derek like a lovesick puppy. They don't see me for who I am, which helps me many things as no one sees what I do. It's kind of nice, actually. The pack is changing a lot, though, with Derek being in charge. Laura and the others are fighting it. I think it won't be long until they leave and go elsewhere. They are a bunch of entitled asshats."

"What happened? I haven't learned a lot yet besides Talia Hale was dead, her husband was helping to cover it up that it was murder since the regular cops didn't need to be involved since it was a pack matter."

"I can't tell you that. I can't even tell Peter what happened until Derek tells me that I can. He made it an Alpha order."

"You are human," Celeste said.

"There is a lot about Sparks that isn't known, auntie, and one of those things is the bonds that we can form with our packs."

"It's said in the older packs that every pack used to have an Emissary and a Spark. For protection," Peter said.

"Yes, well, I never believed that," Celeste said. 

"You should. Our Emissary is a Banshee. Our Right Hand is Cora, and if Peter accepts, he will be the Left Hand."

"What happened to the other?"

"He's left the town very quickly. He had no family, and after a few years, someone will realize that they never heard from him, but last he was heading into Mexico to live so no one will find him or worry really."

"What the hell happened?" Peter asked.

Stiles just shrugged. She didn't look repentant that she couldn't give more than that.

"Is whoever killed the Left Hand and Talia going to be kept under watch to make sure they don't kill again?"

"They were killed by two different people, but yes. Don't worry. Dad's cleared both of them of any real wrongdoing, given what was going on. Let me just say that the Left Hand and Talia were not friends as much as lovers, and the fallout of that is what caused what happened. Laura refuses to see her mother as anything but a saint, and that's a big part of her hang up on what is going on. She wants to kill the two who killed them, and Derek's refusing to even think of it. He's also refusing to give up his Alpha spark to Laura. He did not kill his mother."

"No, that part I know. A Werewolf didn't kill her, so the Spark went to who was the most capable. If what you said happened, then I can see why the Spark went where it did. Let Alpha Hale know that Kais, Helena, Adam, Robbie, and I will be arriving in a month. We would like to talk about treaties and friendship."

"Of course, I will do that." Stiles hung up the phone and looked at Peter with a shy little smile. "So, are you scared of either my aunt or my father?"

"Scared? Yes, but not enough to have it stop me from taking you out on a date."

"Good answer." Stiles handed over Peter's phone and then grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. 

Peter had to ask Derek's permission to take Stiles on a date. Hell, he had to ask Cora and Spencer as well. 

"Shit, they heard all of that," Peter said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes, they did. I'm sure they are quiet, so you kind of forget that they are down there," Stiles said.

"How...you live with two, used to be three, Werewolves. How do you date?"

"The bedrooms are all soundproofed. Magically that is. There is a thing on threats and various things that make it so that the magic will fall if whoever is in the room is in danger or there is blood spilled that's not alike from a cut. We had to tweak that as I am always hurting myself. Running into things. Tripping over the air. It fell so many times to me bitching because I stubbed my toe. So yeah, things are safe for sexy times. Though I can also ward your room, we can do that up here, so you don't have to face them. Though they might just invade anyway."

"They probably will," Peter said. He rubbed at his nose. He would have to get used to being around his three troll nephews and niece again. He was happy to be home, but he wasn't sure he was ready for anything coming. 

* * *

Peter looked at the standoff between Laura and her part of the pack and then Derek and his part. It looked like something out of a western, and Peter wouldn't be shocked if a tumbleweed rolled by. 

A whistle told him that Stiles was at least there. It was a mimic of the tune from westerns when there was a showdown. If he wasn't smitten with that woman, he would be rolling his eyes. Derek's face broke into a grin as Laura's showed a sheer.

"What is she doing here? Can't do anything without your hole to fuck?" Laura asked.

"Actually, dearest niece, I'm currently set to go on a date with her," Peter said.

Laura looked to the side to see Peter standing there. None of her side had even heard him coming. Peter had left Stiles in her apartment and had headed out to do a few bits of shopping that he needed. He had been relaxing in his hotel room when he got a call from Cora that he needed to be out at the pack house now. Peter had rushed over in his full-shift form. He was now naked, and the way that Stiles' eyes were looking him up and down, he was pretty sure she liked what she was seeing. Peter wasn't ashamed of his body at all. He liked to take pride in it, but Stiles looking at him had Peter thinking that he needed to cover himself up for some reason. 

"You are taking Derek's sloppy seconds?" Laura asked.

"Laura," Greg said.

Peter looked around for his brother-in-law. He found him standing on the porch beside Stiles. 

"Shut up. You are just as bad as her! You killed Max!"

"Max was trying to kill me. He wanted to be an Alpha mate. I've told you this a hundred times."

Peter was happy that Greg had defended his life. He had taken Talia's name when they married since he was just a bitten wolf. He wasn't attached to his name, and he loved Talia like no other in the world. Peter could see the grief on him for the death of his wife. He also understood why Noah hadn't taken him in. Now, Peter just needed to figure out who had killed Talia. He wasn't going to avenge her unless he found that Derek was stupid about it all. 

"You didn't have to kill him! He was nice, and he loved us."

"He loved you and Talia and hated everyone else in the pack," Derek said.

"So?" He would have been better as the Alpha mate." 

"I would love to know what kind of fucking Kool-Aid you are drinking, Laura," Peter said as he stepped in between the two forces. He turned his back to Derek and his side. 

"You don't understand anything!" Laura yelled.

"I know that I was cast out of the pack of my birth because you didn't like me. You didn't like the kind of Left Hand that I was. Yet, I was raised to be exactly as I was. What did Max do?"

"Actually, very little," Greg said. 

"Max protected us in ways that no one else ever had. He got rid of Kate Argent when she came to town."

"Actually, that was Robbie Gajos who did that," Greg said.

"What?" one of Laura's pack said.

"Robbie Gajos came to Beacon Hills with Talia's blessing while Max was learning to be what he was slotted into being. I assume that Peter had him come here after joining the Gajos. He knew exactly who she was and found the plans she had to seduce Derek into giving up the ways into the house to burn us down."

"The Darach who tried to kill the Sheriff?"

"That was all Stiles and Derek, there. The Kanima was Stiles as well. Stiles has been acting as the actual Left Hand in place of Max," Greg said.

There was a lot of grumbling from Laura's side of things. Peter saw a few people looking at Stiles with a little awe. A red-headed girl came outside and stood beside Stiles; she smelled like death. That must be the Emissary and Banshee.

"Talia lied to us?" someone else asked.

"Actually, it was Max lying to her. Mom never knew what Stiles did. I kept it from her."

"How did Stiles do a damned thing?" a man asked. He was right behind Laura. Peter didn't recognize him, but then he had never seen the fop of a man she had married. 

"Who do you think has actually protected these lands since Deaton was killed? I have. I've learned every single bit of magic that I could to protect everyone and everything in Beacon County."

"Impossible, mom said you were a hack with magic."

"Nope, pretty powerful, actually. Wanna see?" Stiles asked.

Laura said nothing.

"The Hale Alpha spark went to me," Derek said. He looked at those around there. Mom died, and her spark went where it was supposed to go. I don't know what Laura and Mom have told you about anything, but I will never push anyone out of Beacon Hills that does not want to go. You may stay, or if you want to go, I will help you find a Pack."

"The packs refuse to treat with you," Laura's husband said.

"Who has said that?" Derek asked.

"The Gajos family and Pack are coming soon to renew the treaty that Talia let fall," Peter said. 

It was like everyone around there stopped breathing at the same time.

"We don't have a treaty with the biggest hunting family and the biggest pack in the United States?" one of Laura's people asked.

"No, they would never harm anyone, but they would not come to our aid if it was called for," Derek said.

Peter had a feeling that there was a lot that Talia and Laura had kept from the people. Talia used to be a good Alpha. She used to be a good sister.

"Where is Robert?" someone else asked.

"Wow, I've not thought about Uncle Robert in years," Cora said.

"Robert is with the Gajos Pack, actually. He's their current Emissary, hidden among the shadows of the Pack, but he's there," Peter said.

Many on Laura's side started to move, and then they were their own little section of people. He had a feeling that they were the ones who didn't know if they trusted Derek enough but also knew that they were being lied to by Laura.

"Are you here to take over as Left Hand?" one of those people asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

"We side with Derek then." The group moved over to where Derek was. Laura's little group was only about ten strong, and nine of them looked like they were on the fence.

"No one will be censured for going with the lies you were fed," Stiles said. She stepped down off the porch, and behind her was Cora like a shadow. "We can all be lead down paths we never thought we would go. If you want to wait to make a decision about what you do until the Gajos arrive, that's fine."

"Who are you to speak for the Alpha?" someone asked from Laura's side. 

Peter nearly laughed out loud at the look that Laura gave them.

"I back up what Stiles has said. I will take in anyone who is on the fence. Will Laura?" Derek looked at his sister and stared her down. 

Despite Talia never touching Derek's education, it seemed he was a good Alpha. Peter wondered who taught him, was it, Greg? Stiles? A mixture of the two?

The nine stepped back from Laura, leaving just her and her husband there. 

"You are always welcome on my lands, Laura. You decide what you want. If you don't want to be here, then you can move anywhere you want with my blessing. I will not make it hard on you."

"You had your pet mage take it," Laura said.

"Actually, the Hale spark can't be manipulated like that," Greg said.

"No?" Laura's husband asked. 

"No, it was given to us by magic, and magic can't make it do anything," Peter said.

"Why don't we all disperse and talk amongst ourselves, and everyone can come to Derek or anyone in the pack to talk?" Cora asked.

It took fifteen minutes for everyone, but Laura and what Peter assumed was Derek's inner pack to leave. It seemed like Derek had been making his own pack inside of Talia's for years. It was why the spark had gone to him. Peter had never cared about power. He was happy with his sister as Alpha when she had been a good alpha to everyone. It seemed like that had stopped a long time ago. 

Peter stared at Stiles as she stared at him, her eyes on his face, not his cock, which kind of felt like it was just for propriety's sake that she wasn't looking at his cock. 

"I think we have clothes that will fit you," Stiles said.

"That would be great. I left my clothes in my car at the hotel."

"Dude, that's kind of awesome but also really chancy. So how long have you been able to full-shift?" 

Peter followed Stiles into the house and then up to the bedroom. Peter could smell her and the rest of his family in there. The bed was massive. He only realized after that it was the old master bedroom. The bed was big enough for at least seven people to cuddle in it. 

"Alpha's room?"

"Nah, just a sleeping room for injured pack. Derek's still in his old room. Greg took up Spencer's room when Talia was killed.

"Who killed her?" Peter asked.

"She went crazy when Greg killed Max after Max attacked him. She had some kind of bond that she never should have with him, it seemed. She knew it the moment he died, despite him being human."

"Max was human?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I think that Talia was going to bite him, but he kept on stringing her along on that. I think Talia was playing the part of Henry and Max was playing Anne. Only Catherine/Greg totally got his revenge."

Peter laughed at that. He took the shirt that Stiles tossed at him, and he found Spencer's scent on it. Next was a pair of sweats that smelled like someone Peter didn't know. They were just a hair too big in the waist, but his legs fit perfectly in them. 

"Stiles," Peter said.

"Greg was still healing from taking out Max, who, despite being human, was rather good with a dagger. Talia raged, and she went to attack him the moment he could drag himself home. Derek, Cora, and Spencer were out looking for him. I was still here. She wouldn't stop. She wouldn't listen."

Peter understood now. Alpha had gone insane and attacked an injured packmate. If Stiles was attached to the Hale Pack as it seemed she was, her magic wouldn't have liked it. Stiles had been the one to kill Talia. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Peter said. He stepped up to pull Stiles into a hug. 

"I've killed before. I've done it with no issue, but I never felt it like that. I felt the pack bond snap, and I don't want to feel that ever again. Even Max's was not there. He hadn't bound himself to anyone but Talia and Laura, I think."

"It hurts a lot," Peter said.

"Did she cut all of them?"

"No, I was able to hold onto Derek, Cora, and Spencer's bonds. Greg's was snapped, but then he met me in San Francisco on one of the trips I went to see Derek and made it again. It was hard, but we did it. I felt it when he was nearly killed, but I didn't know it was someone else. I assumed it was who killed Talia. What happened to Max's body?"

"I burned it in offering to the Nemeton. It really liked the sacrifice. It is happy again. It's not been happy for a while, though part of that could be Derek. He had the pack go out there on their runs, checking the area's perimeter. Talia kept everyone ignorant of the area. I know she took Derek's memories of getting there, but I gave them back to him. She probably would have taken yours as well."

"She tried to take memories from me before I left, but I didn't let her. She had already broken the pack bond, so she couldn't force me to stay still, and I was always faster than her. I loved my sister; I hated the Alpha."

"I understand that," Derek said. He stepped up into the room and reached out to pull Peter into a hug. Peter felt the surge of happiness down the bond that he had with Derek, and it felt like coming home. "Do you have something to ask me?"

Peter laughed as Derek let go of him so he could step back. He looked at Derek's face to see happiness in his eyes. 

"Alpha, do I have permission to date Mieczyslawa Stilinski?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I am going to be so pissed at my aunt when she comes here," Stiles said.

"You do," Derek answered. His eyes darted over to Stiles with a grin on his lips. "She'll keep you on your toes. She's a firecracker."

"I would expect nothing less from Noah's little girl," Peter said.

"Oh, that's right, you and the Sheriff know each other. Have fun with that one."

Peter reached out and shoved at Derek, who just turned into the shove and darted out of the room. 

Peter looked at Stiles, who was smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, excited, nervous, happy. A lot of things all at once. I just want to get the first date over with and then move on. I've never had a date go past the first."

"Why not?"

"I've only dated humans. Talia's little pack didn't like me, and everyone in Derek's pack is like a sibling."

Peter nodded his head and cupped the side of Stiles' face. He pulled her close to him using it. He gave her time to pull away if she didn't want the kiss. Stiles gladly gave into the kiss, and Peter enjoyed it. He was glad of that. He was affectionate with his lovers. He liked touching, even beyond what normal wolves liked to do. 

Stiles didn't seem to mind so far as his hands touched her in what he thought were safe zones. 

"You smell good," Peter said when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Derek said once that I smelled like candy when I was aroused. He caught me rubbing one out in bed. Not the kind of candy he liked, just candy."

"You smell like my favorite kind of candy, actually about the only kind I like. So does that mean you are aroused right now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I am Mister Noseywolf." 

"Just from that?"

"You hit every freaking one of my chaste erogenous spots, Peter. I know you weren't trying to do it, but fucking hell."

Peter was delighted with that. He could spend hours, it seemed, touching her and getting her off.

"Don't look so smug," Stiles said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Derek will tell you that smug is my default emotion. So why don't we curl up in this bed here and talk? You can tell me all of the stuff that as Left Hand I need to know, and I'll see what kind of touching I can get away with."

"NOT IN THERE YOU WON'T!" Derek yelled. 

"I guess maybe we should go to my room then," Stiles said.

"You have your own room?"

"Derek insisted. We had a lot of pack leave the house with Laura a month ago. So I took over a smaller room that is closer to the library. Which is also my office of sorts."

"Do you want to stay the left Hand?" Peter asked.

"Fuck no. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved doing it, but I have other things I need to focus on. I did it because Derek needed it. I have a lot of magic to learn still. I have tea to make and blend. Sell. I love selling tea. Be careful, or you will be a guinea pig for me and my tea."

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Peter said.

"Good. I have an obsession with tea. Started when I was a kid, and mom wouldn't let me have pop. It's the whole reason I started the shop. So. Bedroom?"

"Yes, sweetheart, bedroom" Peter followed along behind Stiles and into what used to be Peter's bedroom in the house. Peter wondered if Derek had told her that, and she forgot or if he hadn't and was now laughing his ass off. His nephew was just enough of a troll. 

Peter shut the door and walked over to his little secret hiding place. He pressed on the button in the wall, and the door opened. Inside was most of the things he had left in there, but the books were gone.

"Yeah, those didn't last long after I found the little hiding area. I have them in my loft. Still in perfect condition. So this was your room?"

"It was. Same bed it looks like as well. I wonder who stayed in here while I was gone?" Peter sat down on the bed and tugged at Stiles when she got close to him. He pulled her right into his lap. She wasn't as dainty as many women; she was lithe and stunning to look at, but she was strong on the inside, and it made her look bigger than she was. 

"I don't know. I never paid attention. So how about you kiss me senseless for a few minutes and then we can talk. I have all kinds of dirty little secrets to share with you."

Peter laughed at this girl that seemed to be his match in all ways. He was looking forward to getting to know about her, especially her obsession with tea.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
